Forum:Page not directly related to One Piece
After Drunk Samurai candidate Demon page for deletion, One-Winged Hawk and myself are questioning about the real interest to keep such pages in the wiki (Cf Talk:Demon. Ãlso what about the Terminology category, shouldn't we put a limit on it (for myself I would only keep words related to pirate and to Manga/japonese). Kdom 23:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe some pages really should be outed as they could be covered more easily in Wikipedia or in another site. Some however do belong here as they contribute to the culture that One Piece is based on.Mugiwara Franky 23:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Bible is the one I always pull up, its on the pirate template but has nothing to do with pirates.... And besides Kuma holding one nothing to do with OP. One-Winged Hawk 00:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I think that pages like "Demon" should cover the relation of their subject to One Piece and provide a link to wikipedia for more general information. El Chupacabra 15:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Doesn't the majority of these pages do already? The reason their being pulled up is their significant lack of links to OP, and apart from appearances thats it. Plus if we ever get a character called "Demon" we've got probs. I think we also may or may not have a page called Angel. One-Winged Hawk 17:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: A good test to see the pertinence of an article, is to see how many pages link to it. It's blatant in the case of Angel (4 pages including Demon, and this one). The problem are for the ones which are in Template:Pirates Navibox. Bible is linked to all the pages who share this template so it is difficult to decide. As I said already this template should be modified (beside Jolly Roger, Bounties, Treasure, eventually Rum, I would suppress all the others which are not really related to pirates). Then if the number of links to the pages is ridiculous, I wouldn't complain if they are deleted Kdom 19:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well try removing the word from the template and go to "What links here" and see whats left. Trivial pages with less then 4 links should be considered for deleting. One-Winged Hawk 19:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok, below is a selection of some Trivia Pages and the number of links towards those pages. For the logic I have taken to select these pages Cf Kdom Trivia. *For those who have less than 4 links, I think we can agree to a removal (except for the Person pages which may deserve a discussion). For the ones related to Japanese or Media Culture, the Wikipedia page is easily found (except maybe for Easter Egg) *For those with 5 links, I don't think that Bar, Kanji or Onigiri are necessary *For those with more than 5, I'm not sure Ghost Ship deserve a place here (especially since all the links refers to Thriller Bark) Kdom 17:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :My opinions. One-Winged Hawk 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Changed my mind on El Dorado, it should be on the locations template, which is why its not done much since made. One-Winged Hawk 20:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) P.S. when the articles will be deleted, we should also remove all links to them, othrewise some newbies or anons might create them again. El Chupacabra 15:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC)